fallenearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Banker's Hole Missions
Traveler's Faction Mission(s): *A Cold Beer and Another One (+1500 Traveler faction) *Angels All Too Few (+1500 Traveler faction) **Angels All Too Few (2) **Angels All Too Few (3) (+1500 Traveler faction) **Angels All Too Few (4) **Angels All Too Few (5) (+1500 Traveler faction) **Footprints of Angels **Rising Upward (+1500 Traveler faction) **Carry No Burdens (+1500 Traveler faction, 1x Ballistics Repair 2 Schematics) **On a Winding Path **The Whole Design **Devil's Porchlight (1 AP, +1500 Traveler faction, 1x Coyle ACP Service Pistol) *Barred Winner (+1500 Traveler faction) **Barred Winner (2) **Brainwave Amplifier **Brainwave Amplifier (2) **Brainwave Amplifier (3) (10x Scrap Silver, 10x Salvaged Rubber and 10x Salvaged Iron) **Brainwave Amplifier (4) **Brainwave Amplifier (5) **Brainwave Amplifier (6) (+1500 Traveler faction) **Speculation 101 **Speculation 101 (2) **Speculation 101 (3) **Speculation 101 (4) **Speculation 101 (5) (+1500 Traveler faction) **Speculation 101 (6) **Speculation 101 (7) (+1500 Traveler faction) **Setting the Hook **Setting the Hook (2) **Casting the Line **Casting the Line (2) **Landing the Fish **Landing the Fish (2) (1 AP, +7500 Traveler faction, 1x Yavapai Sporting Gun) *The Man with the Boots (+1500 Traveler faction, 1x Riot Boots) **The Man with the Boots (2) (+1500 Traveler faction) **The Man with the Boots (3) **The Man with the Boots (4) **The Man with the Boots (5) (1 AP, 2x Riot Upper Leg Plate) **Who Do You Trust? **Who Do You Trust? (2) (+1500 Traveler faction) **Who Do You Trust? (3) **Who Do You Trust? (4) (1 AP, 1x Riot Vest) **Ceasing the Storm **Ceasing the Storm (2) (1x Fresh Storm Shipment) **Ceasing the Storm (3) **Ceasing the Storm (4) ( +1500 Traveler faction, 1x Fake Storm Shipment) **Ceasing the Storm (5) **Thunderbolts and Lightning **Thunderbolts and Lightning (2) (+1500 Traveler faction) **Thunderbolts and Lightning (3) **Thunderbolts and Lightning (4) **Thunderbolts and Lightning (5) **Thunderbolts and Lightning (6) **Thunderbolts and Lightning (7) **Thunderbolts and Lightning (8) (2 AP, +7500 Traveler faction, 1x Cyanide Shiv) *Kiss the Sun (+1500 Traveler faction, 5x Bleu Cheese) *Know Them by Their Limping (+1500 Traveler faction) *Never Troubles the Wolf (+1500 Traveler faction, 1x USMC Fighting Knife) **Never Troubles the Wolf (2) (Repeatable; +150 Traveler faction) *Science of Savagery (+1500 Traveler faction) **Science of Savagery (2) (+1500 Traveler faction, 1x Demo Sledge) **Science of Savagery (3) (Repeatable) *This Little Piggy (+1500 Traveler faction) **This Little Piggy (2) (+1500 Traveler faction, 1x Riot Shoulder Armor) **This Little Piggy (3) (Repeatable) *Too Many Mercenaries (+1500 Traveler faction, 1x Riot Helmet) **Too Many Mercenaries (2) (Repeatable) *Sneaky Devil (+1500 Traveler faction) Breadcrumb Missions: *The Stakes in Conflict (sends one to Fender Gate) *Kingdoms of Starvation (sends one to Chemtown) *A Fair Competitor (sends one to Trader's Flat) *An Ignorant Age (+1500 Traveler faction) **An Ignorant Age (2) (sends one to Warhall) Town Event Mission(s) *Banking on Victory **Banking on Victory (2) (5x Banker's Hole Chip) *A Beggar's Pride (10x Banker's Hole Chip) **A Beggar's Pride (2) (Repeatable; 5x Banker's Hole Chip) *Count Your Teeth (10x Banker's Hole Chip) **Count Your Teeth (2) (Repeatable; 5x Banker's Hole Chip) *Time Never Heals (10x Banker's Hole Chip) **Time Never Heals (2) (Repeatable; 5x Banker's Hole Chip) *Fear Each Bush (10x Banker's Hole Chip) **Fear Each Bush (2) (Repeatable; 5x Banker's Hole Chip) *Beware the Honest Man (10x Banker's Hole Chip) **Beware the Honest Man (2) (Repeatable; 5x Banker's Hole Chip) *Shall We Not Revenge? (10x Banker's Hole Chip) **Shall We Not Revenge? (2) (Repeatable; 5x Banker's Hole Chip) *Fight in the Dog (10x Banker's Hole Chip) **Fight in the Dog (2) (Repeatable; 5x Banker's Hole Chip) *Fear of Standing Still (10x Banker's Hole Chip) **Fear of Standing Still (2) (Repeatable; 5x Banker's Hole Chip) *Settling Accounts (Repeatable; Choice of Retirement Plan Vest or Vault Breaker) Category:Banker's Hole